Ignorant and Invisible
by ElectricHummingbird
Summary: Siddeley always tried not to be the jealous type. But after years of being ignored, years of Finn taking the spotlight that should have been shared, he was starting to reach his breaking point. Humanized. Set before Cars 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers. Welcome to my fanfiction. This is my first Cars fic, so don't freak out if I write something wrong or something, okay? Let's get on with the story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Siddeley always knew he wasn't special. He was never the guy who suddenly appeared and saved the day. He was not the guy everyone knew the name of, the person people celebrated and loved. He wasn't the hero. He wasn't Finn McMissile._

_Finn was perfect in every way. He was skilled, handsome, charming. He had a steady, well-paying job, and even though he didn't have many friends, as they were dangerous in his line of work, he did have fans. Everyone who knew his name either greatly admired him, or had sickened themselves with jealousy._

_Siddeley would never admit he was one of the jealous ones, at least not out loud. Every day he worked hard to keep the fake smile on his face, but it was becoming difficult. Over time, the pressure of living in Finn's shadow had been slowly building up. Years of anger and envy, all aimed at a certain field agent._

* * *

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Nice day, isn't it?" Finn asked.

Siddeley looked up at the cloudy, dark sky. "Sure is. Gosh, I wish the sun would go away. This bright sunlight is killing me," he said sarcastically.

Finn gave a small chuckle. "Nice day for a mission." In his hands was a large packet of papers, barely held together by a paperclip. _Poor thing_, Siddeley thought as he stared wide-eyed at the packet,_ I pity the paperclip._

"What is that?!"

"Our next mission. Prepare the jet, we'll be leaving soon." Finn gave a brief description of their destination and when they would need to be there. Afterwards, he set off somewhere else, leaving Siddeley alone with his jet and his thoughts. _Here we go again. Finn getting all the glory. But what if...no._ Siddeley mentally chided himself. _Just stop, Sid._ _You'll only disappoint yourself even more._

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-

"Hush!" Siddeley hissed. The jet continued beeping. "Yes, I know you're nearly out of fuel. I'm going to another airport to get more, what's your problem?!"

Finn looked up from his paperwork and glanced into the cockpit. "Sid, stop talking to yourself."

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to the jet!" growled the irritated pilot.

"That's not much of an improvement."

"UGH!"

Finn sighed and sat down in the empty copilot's chair. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Oh, if looks could kill. Finn raised his hands defensively against Siddeley's angry glare. "Alright, alright! Just try to refrain from killing the jet before we land, okay?"

Siddeley stopped clawing at the yoke. "Fine. But I reserve the right to kill it once this mission is over."

"Whatever floats your boat, old boy."

"Whatever flies my plane, you mean."

"Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter. Don't kill me. By the way, the yoke is what pilots use to steer the airplane. Like how people use steering wheels to drive cars. Yes, I'm an airplane nerd. Expect more weird aviation jargon in this story. I'll try to keep myself from going all extreme pilot on you, but no promises. I am the definiton of what happens when you research airplanes every day for hours on end XD**

**I'd also like to point out that the short part in the beginning that's italicized is the prologue. I don't think this site lets me have a prologue, so I put it there.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2- Beijing

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews :) I forgot to name my first chapter (I didn't have a name for it anyway hehe), so this is where I'll start naming all my chapters.**

**I also forgot a disclaimer saying I don't own Cars, so... I DON'T OWN CARS. Wow, I really spaced out on that last chapter. Hope this one makes up for it.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Beijing

Siddeley was taxiing into the Beijing Captial International Airport when Finn returned to the copilot's chair. When the jet was parked in place, the pilot turned to him.

"Well, here we are. If that's all you need, then I'll just refuel and be on my wa-"

"You're coming with me, Sid."

Siddeley was taken aback. "R-really?!" he sputtered.

"Yes. Change into some regular clothes and pack your things. Unless you don't want to come," Finn added.

The pilot could only nod as his companion walked away and started gathering up his paperwork.

_Huh. This is starting out as quite an interesting mission._

* * *

Spy and spy pilot walked down the streets of Beijing. Siddeley had changed out of his pilot uniform and was now wearing a black jacket and jeans. In his hands was a small paper with basic Chinese words and their English translations, and he was so focused on the paper that he didn't notice a cyclist speeding toward him.

"Shan kai!" the cyclist screeched. **(A/N: According to Google Translate, that's "get out of the way" in Chinese.)**

Startled, Siddeley dropped the paper and looked up at the crazed man on the bike. He froze in place, mind going blank.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his jacket, dragging him to the side just in time as the cyclist sped past. "Goodness, Sid! Can't you do anything yourself?!" yelled Finn.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I-"

"You should've been paying attention!" Finn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you along."

Siddeley was too shocked by the sudden event that he could say nothing. Finn angrily shook his head and proceeded walking down the street. Siddeley followed, but at a distance.

* * *

After more walking and an awkward taxi ride, the two finally arrived at a small hotel. Siddeley remained silent throughout the check-in process, elevator ride, and walk to the hotel room. Only when the pilot sat down on the bed did the two start talking again.

"You should unpack. We're going to be here for a while," said Finn, as he started removing things from his bag.

Siddeley nodded and reached for his own bag. "So...what are we going to do? What's the mission?"

"Honestly, I don't know much. CHROME was very vague about it. But it involves Zundapp. Apparently, he's planning something. Typical." A few moments of silence passed before Finn snapped his head up again.

"I know what to do!" he exclaimed.

Siddeley glanced toward him, raising his eyebrow. "...and what would that be?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let's go to the Great Wall of China!"

"..."

"What, do you have something against it?"

Siddeley rolled his eyes. "It's a wall, Finn. If you want to see a wall so badly, look at the walls in this room. I'm sure they're just as interesting."

Finn frowned. He grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the grumpy pilot. "Party pooper."

"Party animal."

"Sid. Would you seriously call me, _me_, of all people, a party animal?" asked Finn with a doubting smirk on his face.

_Not really, but with the amount of parties thrown in your honor, I wouldn't be surprised._ "No," said Siddeley, "it's just the opposite of party pooper. What else did you expect me to say?" Finn just laughed and looked over at the clock.

"Oh wow," he said, "it's getting late." No reply came from the other side of the room. Finn glanced up and saw Siddeley lying on his side on the other bed. "Fine. Fall asleep in the middle of a conversation, I'm totally okay with that." No reply. "Hmph. May as well go to bed anyway. 'Night, Sid."

No reply.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, (slightly) longer chapter! It really isn't that much longer than the other chapter...sigh. I tried, guys. The next one will be a lot longer, I promise. Oh and I'm gonna be busy for the next two weeks, but I'll have some time to write during that time, so I should have one or two chapters done by the time I come back.**

**I've never been to any part of China (heck, I've never been out of the U.S.), so I'm probably gonna end up getting something wrong. Oh well, this is where Google comes in handy.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are always greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Bonding in Beijing

**A/N: Hey, I'm finally back. I just love writing sarcastic/stick in the mud Sid and multiple personality/cheerful Finn. It's so fun XD**

**Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows so far!**

**Here's the next** **chapter. This is much longer than the last two. I figured you guys deserved a long chapter, after the last two being so pathetically short. This is really just a filler chapter, but not completely unimportant. It has Sid/Finn bonding time!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Bonding in Beijing

The next morning, Finn was shaking Siddeley awake. "Come on! Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!"

Siddeley rolled over and looked at the clock, which read 5:00 AM. He glared back at the spy. "What. Is. Wrong with you." he growled.

Finn stopped shaking him and stood up straight. "You need to be awake!"

"At _this_ unholy hour?! The sun isn't even up yet."

"The sun doesn't tell _me_ what to do!"

"Clearly. Even if it tried, you wouldn't listen."

Finn sighed. "You're lazy," he said, emphasizing his statement with a poke to Siddeley's forehead.

"You're out of your mind," retorted the pilot, with his own poke swiftly delivered to Finn's face. "I will never understand why you're such a stickler when it comes to waking up early."

Finn placed a hand on his hip. "I wouldn't have a problem if you didn't sleep the day away," he huffed defensively.

"EXCUSE ME?!" screeched Siddeley. He was now completely awake, though his voice was still slightly hoarse. "I'm sorry, were _you_ awake for ten hours straight flying a jet?!"

That shut Finn up. He guiltily turned his gaze to the floor.

"Hmph. Thought so."

* * *

The two spent their day sitting around in the hotel room, Finn alternating between checking his emails and researching various things, and Siddeley struggling to find a channel on the tv that had something in English. It was now evening, and the roar of a jet suddenly sounded outside. It grew steadily louder until Siddeley abandoned his place on the bed to look out the window. He spread the curtains and saw a large passenger jet gracefully sweeping across the sky, turning in a half circle, and finally thundering off into the distance. The pilot kept his eyes on it the entire time, barely blinking until the jet could no longer be seen. He sighed.

Finn glanced up from his laptop. "Hm?"

Siddeley closed the curtains and went back to his place in front of the television screen. "Nothing. Just thinking about airplanes, is all."

After a few seconds of silence, Finn closed his laptop and moved closer to Siddeley. "Why did you want to become a pilot anyway?" he asked.

"I like planes. And I wanted to be more than just a normal passenger jet pilot," his friend answered, without taking his eyes off of the screen. That seemed to satisfy Finn, and he went back to his laptop. A memory made its way to his mind, and his eyes started to go blank as he remembered it. Siddeley looked up and noticed it.

"I've seen that look before. What memory has made its way back into your brain now?" he asked.

"That day you got back at me for teasing you all the time for wanting to be a pilot instead of a field agent when we were kids. That was horrifying," Finn added, with a small shudder to accompany his statement.

A smirk plastered itself on Siddeley's face as he recalled the memory. "Hehe, horrifying for you. For _me_, on the other hand..."

_**Flashback**_

_A small silver and black jet raced through the British skies, seemingly leaving a trail of fire in its wake from the afterburners. Inside were two young boys, training to become agents of the organization known as CHROME. In the left seat sat fifteen-year-old Siddeley, concentrating on the sky ahead of him. In the copilot's chair was Finn, also staring ahead, but occasionally glancing over at his friend. That afternoon the two had been quietly reading and doing homework, until suddenly Siddeley suggested going out to fly in his jet. "It'll only be for a while," he had said. After a few minutes of constant persuasion, Finn had slowly come to agree._

_Finn pulled himself away from the window and turned to his friend. "Are you sure we're allowed to be out here alone? Without an instructor or something?" he asked._

_"Yes," came the simple response._

_"Okay," said Finn. "Just making sure."_

_Siddeley nodded. "I wouldn't have dragged you out here in the first place if we weren't allowed." A few minutes of silence passed before Finn spoke up again. Suspicion laced his voice. "Why did you want to go flying, anyway? You normally don't do this kind of thing."_

_An ever-widening grin split the face of the young pilot. Seeing it even in the dim light of the cockpit, Finn began to get nervous. "Sid," he said, "what are you planning...?"_

_Siddeley finally tore his gaze away from the sky and looked at Finn, the grin never leaving his face. In fact, it only seemed to get wider. "You'll find out, my dear friend," he said, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, "you'll find out very soon, indeed."_

_Finn was now trembling slightly in his seat. He chose not to keep the conversation going, and silence filled the cockpit once more. Only this time, it was most definitely not comfortable. The silence stretched for what seemed to be about ten more minutes before Siddeley turned to him again._

_"Alright, Finn. You know how you always tease me for wanting to be a pilot instead of a field agent?"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_"Well, teasing you is quite good fun, and-"_

_Siddeley cut him off. "Choose your words carefully, Finn. Do you have anything to say?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Last chance."_

_"What are you-"_

_"Time's up. I suggest you hold on to something."_

_Finn barely had a chance to say anything before Siddeley grabbed the yoke and forced it forward. The jet started to plummet straight down through the clouds, going even faster because of the afterburners. Siddeley sat silently in his seat, the grin replaced by a calm poker face. Next to him, Finn was the complete opposite. His eyes were wide with fear, and his mouth was open even wider, with a loud scream and a long string of curse words he wasn't even aware he knew coming from it._

_"WHERE HAS YOUR MIND GONE?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!" Finn shrieked._

_Siddeley gave a small nod. "Actually, yes. You should know this by now."_

_Finn was alternating between being terrified to the core and angrily raging. "I KNOW EVERYTHING MENTALLY WRONG WITH YOU BUT I DOUBT I'LL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO LIST THEM ALL!"_

_"Relax. Just apologize and this will be over."_

_"APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT?!"_

_"You know exactly what. Hurry up, I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do."_

_"FINE, I'M SORRY!"_

_"Speak up. I can't hear you over the sound of the jet slowly ripping apart..."_

_"I'M SORRY! BEING A PILOT IS NO WORSE THAN BEING A FIELD AGENT AND I'M SORRY THAT'S WHAT I SAID! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE US OUT OF THIS INSANE SWAN DIVE BEFORE WE CRASH AND BURN?!"_

_With an exaggerated __sigh and roll of his eyes, Siddeley began to pull the yoke back toward him. The jet steadily rose up again, and it continued to fly in a straight line. After a few seconds of shocked panting, Finn slowly looked over at his friend._

_"You're evil."_

_"...I know."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Gradually Siddeley started to remember that he was in a hotel room in China with Finn, not falling through the sky in his jet. He mentally heaved a huge sigh. Sure, getting back at Finn was easy and fun before, when they were young and the teasing was harmless. But now it was worse. Siddeley couldn't just take every person who ignored him into his jet and terrorize them until they actually paid him attention and gave him the appreciation he knew he deserved. He closed his eyes. _This is becoming tiring._

A quiet "Are you okay?" brought him back to reality. Finn was now standing in front of him with a worried face.

"I'm fine," Siddeley said, brushing off the concern. He collapsed backward onto the bed, suddenly exhausted from the rush of memories and emotions.

Finn watched him for a few more seconds before walking over to the window and opening the curtains again. On the side of the window was a small balcony with two chairs and a small round table. "Hey, Sid," said Finn, motioning to the balcony, "let's go out there for a while. Watch the sunset and talk or something."

Siddeley frowned at him. "We're two friends and coworkers on a mission together, not a newly married couple."

"So? I've always liked the sunset."

"No, I'm tired."

"You're not going to be running laps on a tiny balcony. Come on," Finn said, opening up the sliding door that revealed the chair and tables. Siddeley groaned and forced himself up from the bed. No use arguing.

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"I guess."

Finn snorted. "You're no fun anymore!"

"Was I fun before?" Siddeley asked.

"Yes! Hold on, let me test something," said Finn, and he dashed back inside the room. Siddeley shook his head. _Of_ _course I was fun before. Back when I was young and innocent. _Finn reappeared, with a plastic cup in his hand.

"Here, look at this. Do you see this cup half full or half empty?" asked Finn, holding the cup out to his friend.

Without taking the cup, Siddeley narrowed his eyes and stared at it. The cup did seem to be filled to the halfway point. After a few seconds, he pulled away from it. "Who cares? It's water, Finn. Just drink it."

Finn set the cup on the table and folded his arms over his chest. "Huh. So I was right."

"About what?"

"About you! You're not the same anymore, and it scares me. I'm your friend," Finn said, "you can tell me if anything's bothering you."

_No, I can't. You're the one person I can't tell. You're the cause. _Pain shot through Siddeley as that thought crossed his mind."I'm fine, really," he said, putting a fake smile on his face. "I've just been feeling a bit out of it recently, that's all."

Finn studied him closely for a few more seconds. Just when the pilot thought it was becoming an intense staring contest, Finn sighed and closed his eyes. "If you say so." He got up and walked over to the door. "I think I'll turn in early tonight. Just remember I'm always here for you, okay? Goodnight."

Siddeley was now left alone on the balcony. He tiredly ran a hand through his hair. _You don't understand, Finn. And I can't let you. I'm so sorry._

* * *

The next day went by just like the last. Siddeley was still flipping through channels, finding almost everything in Chinese. He groaned in frustration. "This is so boring! Are all missions like this?"

Finn looked up just as an ad for the Great Wall of China flashed on the tv screen. "It doesn't have to be," he said, "we can still go to the Great Wall!"

"You're seriously still going on about that?" Siddeley deadpanned, unimpressed as ever.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"Um..."

Finn grinned and threw his arm up in celebration. "Ha! Then it's settled, that's where we're going today! Besides, we have nothing else to do until CHROME gives us more info, so why not?"

Siddeley slumped down on the floor, defeated. "Isn't it a bit late?" he asked, grasping for any last chance of hope.

Finn looked at the clock. "Sid, it's 1:00 PM. I'm sure it's fine."

After literally dragging Siddeley out of the hotel room and two hours of boring transportation, the two agents were at the Great Wall of China.

"Well, here we are, Finn. It doesn't seem-" Siddeley cut himself off when he saw the horrified look on Finn's face. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. Finn raised a hand and pointed straight ahead. Siddeley followed his gaze, and when he finally saw what had silenced Finn, he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

It was the view that he saw, yes. But what stunned him was the fact that the magnificent Great Wall had gone up in flames.

* * *

**A/N: Yay,** **longer chapter! :D You guys thought I wasn't capable of it, huh? I loved writing that flashback scene. Siddeley is such a troll XD And I know, in a hotel room there's bound to be something in English but whatever. Sid needed something to do. The next chapter should be up soon (no promises), and that's when the story starts to get more interesting. Also, more characters will be introduced :D**

**Finn is pretty OOC, but in this story, he's supposed to be like that, because 1) this is set before Cars 2, so the characters are younger and 2) what goes down in this story between he and Sid shapes his personality into the more serious guy he is in the movie. This story is also my personal reason for why Sid was barely in the movie.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4- Attack on the Great Wall

A/N: My author's notes aren't gonna be in bold anymore, it's hurting my eyes.

Did I say this chapter would be up soon after the last? Yeah, sorry. In my defense, I had to rewrite the entire plot, and then I got *shudder* _writer's block._ Yep.

Guess I should start replying to reviews now, hm?

**thepopstar27-** Yep, poor Sid, he can't tell his closest friend what's bugging him.

**Lyra Heartstrings-** Yes, Siddeley has very..._original_...methods of trolling XD

**MonkeyLover422-** Thanks! And it seems that in pretty much every fanfiction Sid is in, he's completely crazy XD

**Dark Magix-** Read this chapter to find out :D

Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows so far!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Attack on the Great Wall**

Fire burst from the stone. The flames raced along the length of the wall. They spread splashes of bright orange and red everywhere. Thick black smoke rose slowly, making sure to take complete control of the surrounding air and blocking out the sun. Terrified tourists of all races and nationalities scrambled away, too choked by the smoke and burned by the heat to scream. The people farthest from the fire managed to shriek their voices raw, familes and couples shouting to each other in their various native languages. One American person was even trying to call 911 in his panic.

The two CHROME agents watched in horror as the scene before them took place. Siddeley managed to shake himself free of his trance, and turned his attention to Finn. "I can't believe this. What's the emergency number in China? We have to call help!"

"No," Finn said firmly.

"What?! Why not?!" Siddeley cried.

"This is Zundapp's work, and this is why we're here. I don't want to get the Chinese authorities involved, that will only make things more complicated. Besides, everyone around us has already called them, which is why we need to take care of this before the police arrive," Finn quickly explained. Siddeley opened his mouth to say more, but Finn had already taken off toward the flaming wall. The pilot started scanning along the wall, and his gaze rested upon the silhouette of a man leaning against the edge, in a small section that wasn't burning.

Siddeley followed Finn to get a closer look, noticing that the man was what- or rather, who- Finn was going after. Upon closer inspection, Siddeley saw that the man was somewhere between middle-age and old age, with a thin grey combover hairstyle. A monocle covered one eye, completing his dull and seemingly bored expression.

The man lazily opened his mouth to speak, and a German accent flowed forth with his words. "Guten Tag, McMissile."

"What's going on here?" Finn hissed. With a flick of his arm, a hidden pistol slid out of his sleeve and into the spy's hand.

"Are you blind? Clearly my plan has gone quite smoothly, what with all the fire and screaming around us, and I didn't even have to lift a finger to get you here." Zundapp said calmly.

Finn pointed the pistol at the German man's head. "And that plan would be...?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Zundapp, and he stepped back, allowing two very familiar faces to come from behind and take his place.

"Hey there, McMissile," said Grem, a teasing tone to his voice. His partner Acer circled around, and the sight of another person caught his gaze.

"Yo Grem, lookie what we got here!" Acer said cheerily. Grem smirked at what he saw. "So spy guy, brought your little pilot along too, huh?"

Siddeley looked over at Finn, who was still giving death glares to the three lemons. "If this nonsense is what you deal with every time you go on a mission, I don't think I want to come along anymore."

"Nice pet, McMissile. Does he do tricks as well?" Zundapp asked, eyeing Siddeley closely.

"Sure. I can come up with way better insults than you can, if you count that as a trick," the pilot spat.

Professor Z only reached back into his clothing, and pulled out a small device. "This bomb is more than capable of blowing up this entire section of the Great Wall, and taking you with it. It's already been set," he glared at Finn throughout his entire threat, but one mocking word was aimed at Siddeley as he threw the bomb into the air.

"_Fetch_."

Without thinking, Siddeley ran toward the device, barely managing to get a grip on it as he tumbled to the ground, bomb in hand. He tried to stand, but a hand wrapped around his throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Watcha gonna do, huh? Play the hero? Looks like your friend's got that figured out already," laughed Grem. More lemons in all-black clothing and face-obscuring masks **(A/N: Ninja lemons XD)** appeared from the sides of the wall. Grem swung the choking pilot to the side so he could see, and laughed even harder when he saw the pain in his enemy's eyes.

A few meters away, Finn looked like he could be the main character in a Chuck Norris movie. Black-clothed lemons came at him constantly, but none stood a chance. He didn't even seem to be affected by the surrounding fire, which was getting closer with each passing second.

Siddeley started squirming in Grem's grip, struggling to pry the other man's hand off his throat. Grem's other hand shot toward him, but Siddeley smacked it away and kicked the lemon in the stomach. With the sudden pain in his abdomen, Grem let go of the pilot and doubled over. Acer also tried to attack, but a quick punch to the face put him in a daze. Siddeley looked down at the bomb in his hand. _Not much time to get rid of this thing,_ he thought, as he ran toward the fire.

"Wait, wouldn't fire light the fuse and make it explode...?" he asked himself. "Then again, this bomb might not have a fuse...but what else would make a bomb explode? Hm..."

"SIDDELEY!" screamed a voice.

"WHAT?!" the pilot screamed back. Siddeley turned around to see Finn struggling against a particularly muscular lemon.

"Stop pondering the mechanics of a bomb and get rid of the thing!"

"That's what I'm doing! Now be quiet or I might as well throw it at you!" hissed Siddeley. A beating noise was heard and got steadily louder. A large black helicopter was making its way to the wall, and someone inside threw out a ladder. Nearby lemons grabbed the ladder and climbed on, helping and forcing each other to climb as fast as possible.

"Retreat!" announced Professor Z, as he too started to claw his way up the ladder.

_I might as well throw it at you, _Siddeley remembered. An idea wormed its way into his mind. _Kind of morbid...but they ARE my enemies...oh well._

The lemon that had previously been fighting Finn let go and ran off toward the waiting helicopter, being one of the last people onboard. Without a second to waste, Finn stood and tried to go after the lemons, but Siddeley stopped him. "I know how to get rid of the bomb now," he said. Siddeley looked at the time on the bomb. Seven seconds. Six seconds. Five seconds.

The pilot raised his arm and aimed at the large machine. "FOR NARNIA!" he shrieked, as he hurled the bomb at the helicopter. Time slowed as both CHROME agents and the lemons waited for the device to hit the helicopter and explode.

And it didn't.

Instead, the bomb flew off to the side, not anywhere near the hovering piece of metal. Zundapp quickly stuck his hand outside, and pressed the button on a small remote, frantically trying to deactivate it. With a small beep unheard by anyone, the bomb deactivated, and harmlessly tumbled to the ground. Once Zundapp instructed his pilot to fly away, the helicopter disappeared as quickly as it came.

A puzzled lemon looked toward his leader. "Why did you deactivate the bomb, sir?" he asked.

Zundapp angrily slammed a hand against the wall. "If that bomb exploded, it would have killed the spies, yes, but it would have killed us as well."

"That was a pretty bad plan, then," commented another lemon.

An awkward silence filled the helicopter. A few seconds later, said lemon was thrown out the door.

"...well, there goes Johnny."

* * *

"...that was pathetic."

"It was."

"You fail, Sid."

"Obviously."

Finn felt the heat getting stronger and pricking at his body. He looked back and saw that the flames were getting even closer. "Come on," he said. Finn grabbed Siddeley's hand and started to lead him through the fire. Smoke started to fill their lungs, and the two broke into coughing fits. By now the two men were completely surrounded by flames.

"Finn...what do we do?" Siddeley wheezed. His friend didn't answer right away, as he was too busy coughing.

"I don't know," he finally managed, "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do."

Siddeley felt his insides freeze, even though his body was burning on the outside. "What are you-" he got cut off by more coughing. "-saying?!" he finished.

"I'm saying...this is most likely the end for us," Finn choked out.

"I'm not so sure about the 'us' part," said an unrecognized voice. Both spies immediately looked around for whoever else was there.

"What I do know is that it will be the end for _you, Finn McMissile_."

* * *

A/N: ...because every action scene needs a bomb, good guy/bad guy banter, and a cliffhanger, right?

I HAVE THE WORST DIALOGUE-WRITING SKILLS EVER. AND ACTION SCENES. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW MUCH I FAIL AT ACTION SCENES. *shamefully rolls away* Don't ask me about the Narnia reference. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing XD Speaking of dialogue, I used Google Translate for "Guten Tag" and it means "good day" or "good afternoon" or "hello" or... yeah, basically it's just a greeting.

When Zundapp says "...does he do tricks as well?" I think I may have heard that in some tv show or movie or something but I can't remember which. The awkward lemon Johnny is now my oc XDD

Oh and also, I'm thinking my regular update days will be Fridays. I need something to keep me on track, otherwise this story will never get written. Heh, let's see how long I can stick to that.

Thanks for reading, I hope to see all of your wonderful reviews throughout this week, and I shall see you next Friday!


	5. Chapter 5- Unrefusable Offer

A/N: Before you all bite my head off, let me explain, okay? School's been keeping me busy and messing with my mind and emotions and I didn't have the time or energy to update last week. To avoid this problem, I used this past week to start writing chapter six and get ahead, so I won't have to rush each chapter and stress myself out as much when I update each Friday. Haha, I said I would update last week and I lied. Again. We all saw this coming.

Reviews:

**MonkeyLover422**- By this point, it's obvious Sid can't do anything relatively cool without failing miserably XD

**Toothless572**- I don't think you're ever going to see Johnny again, but that's okay. I have a new oc, and you're going to see him very soon. In fact, just read this chapter ;)

**thepopstar27**- Chuck Norris' death wouldn't just be kicking the bucket. He would roundhouse kick the bucket *da bum tsh*

**Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95**- Thanks. Here's the next one :)

**NikkiTheFangirl/AnotherRandomFangirl**- FOREVER ETERNAL THANK YOUUUUUU- *goes on into eternity*

**Lyra Heartstrings**- *epic superhero voice* Never fear, for here is the next chapter! Lol seriously though, get used to it, I'm a fan of cliffhangers XD

**Kiara McMissile**- It was kinda weird, I know. I probably should have put the ending in this chapter, but then it wouldn't have been a cliffhanger!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Unrefusable Offer**

_A man calmly strolled up to the flaming Great Wall. A long, heavy coat hung past his knees, and a black fedora reached precariously over his cold, calculating eyes. Tourists ran past him, but they paid him no attention. He smiled at the pandemonium. Suddenly, his phone started to ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"It's me, Professor Zundapp," came the German accent on the other end of the line._

_"Ah, Guten Tag, sir! I see your plan is going well," the man complimented, referring to the chaotic scene around him._

_"Save it, Mr. Annlet. For now, just be patient. Your time to shine will come soon."_

_The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir, what is it exactly you want me to do?" he asked apprehensively._

_"I cannot tell you yet. Just remember that no matter how strange my instructions are, they are all a part of the bigger plan. No matter what I tell you, the pilot is your target."_

* * *

"Who's there?!" Finn croaked, trying to sound brave.

A figure stepped out from the flames, holding what appeared to be a large bucket.

Finn forced more words from his burning throat. "What's in the bucket? Tell me or I'll-"

"Oh, hush," said the person, jerking the bucket to the side. Water splashed out and doused a bit of the flames, creating a small pathway to safety. The man calmly turned and walked out through the pathway he had created.

Finn started to run toward the gap in the flames, but Siddeley pulled him back. "Okay, now you're the crazy one here! That guy just said it would be the end for you! He threatened your life and you want to trust him?!" he yelled, coughs occasionally interrupting his rant.

Finn shrugged his friend's hand off. "Look, it's either take a chance at death with that man, or be killed for certain in this fire. What's the obvious choice here?!" He grabbed Siddeley and the two sprinted through the pathway, flames raging around them. Soon the two made it out of the fire and into clearer air.

Finn was trying to steady his breathing when he noticed a bit of black fabric disappearing behind a corner. "After him," he said, and started to run after the man, despite the fact that he had just barely made it out of a fire.

Siddeley wearily raised his head. _I'm getting too old for this_, he thought. With a sigh, the pilot followed, albeit much slower than his comrade.

The stranger led them away from the Great Wall, across empty streets and around corners. The chase continued for a few minutes. After countless twists and turns, the three ended up in a series of alleys. Finn turned another corner, and froze when he was met with the end of a gun, held in the hand of the stranger.

"Hello, Finn McMissile. And, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," said the man politely, gesturing to Siddeley, who had finally caught up.

Finn stepped in front of his friend. "You don't need to know his name. Who are you and why are you here?"

The man gave a small bow. "Call me Annlet," he said. "I work for Professor Zundapp, and I'm here to do two things: deliver a message, and eliminate a certain spy." He aimed the gun at Finn's chest. "Say hello to the angels for me."

Annlet pulled the trigger, a knowing grin upon his face.

* * *

Siddeley couldn't even tell he was moving. Somehow, he had pushed Finn out of the way, resulting in Finn slamming his head into a nearby wall and slumping to the ground, unconscious. Something suddenly ripped through Siddeley's upper arm, but he barely felt it. _The bullet,_ he discerned. Annlet was now in front of him- one hand pushed the gun away, the other slamming into the man's chest and forcing him to the ground. While Annlet tried to clear his head, Siddeley plucked the gun from his hand and aimed it at him.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? Call the police? I know you don't want to get them involved," said Annlet, once he had gotten his bearings. "Besides, if you tried to take me back to CHROME yourselves, even more people would question you. So the only thing you can really do right now is let me deliver my message," he said with a smile.

Siddeley thought over his options, which he found he actually didn't have. "Fine, say what you have to say, but make it quick. I'd like to get this gun wound taken care of, which was your fault anyway," he said. A straight line was torn in his jacket sleeve, and blood soaked through from where the bullet had hit him.

"We have a proposition for you," Annlet began.

Siddeley scoffed. "Whatever it is, you can be sure I don't want any part of it."

The man looked Siddeley in his eyes. "We can help you. We have been watching you, unlike everyone else. It's obvious you're quite accomplished, and you still have so much more to offer. You just need someone to accept, isn't that true?"

Siddeley gave a reluctant nod.

"And we have something to offer as well. We can help you reach your full potential, become the person you_ deserve_ to be. The person Finn stole from you."

"Finn never stole anything from me," Siddeley said. "That's just who he is. From the time we were little kids, everyone knew he'd grow up to be the amazing superspy he is today. And me? I always knew I'd amount to nothing, even if I had chosen being a field agent over a pilot."

The man's face brightened. "And that right there is what I'm getting at! We can help you amount to something. You'll finally be proud of yourself. You'll finally be free from the shadows."

Siddeley was silent. "What's the catch?" he asked.

Annlet grinned. "Join us."

After a moment of frozen shock, Siddeley felt anger consume him. "What?! Never!"

"Then you can kiss your deal goodbye," Annlet said with a shrug.

"Look, I don't know what made you believe I'd even _consider_ betraying CHROME, but it's not happening," Siddeley said. He pointed the gun away from Annlet and stepped back. "Get out of my sight," he snarled.

"Alright," said Annlet dismissively, "but the deal's always open. All you have to do is join us. Here," he added, as he handed Siddeley a small envelope, "open it when you've made your decision."

With that, the man turned and walked away, confident enough to not look back.

As he watched the stranger leave, Siddeley was fuming. _How dare he! How dare that fool think I would ever betray_ _CHROME!_ _That would never happen. Never._ But after all he had been through, the offer was quite tempting.

Oh, so tempting.

* * *

A/N: You think you know where this story is going, don't you? You think our dear Siddeley is going to join Zundapp. Alright, but you guys should know by now not to jump to conclusions...

Two things to point out:

1)Annlet is the guy's last name, not first. I just got a bunch of letters and mixed them up until I found a combination I liked, which resulted in Annlet. You'll see him again, unlike Johnny. Johnny's gone.

2) At this part, _"Annlet was now in front of him- one hand pushed the gun away, the other slamming into the man's chest and forcing him to the ground. While Annlet tried to clear his head, Siddeley plucked the gun from his hand and aimed it at him."_ Annlet is the one who falls, not Sid. Just to clear up any possible confusion.

This is random, but I saw this thing on other peoples' profiles that says, "When life gives you lemons, throw them back and say, 'I wanted Finn McMissile.'" If that were me, and someone gave me lemons, I would set the lemons on fire and scream, "YOU GOT MY ORDER WRONG I WANTED SIDDELEY!"

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6- Promise

A/N: It's Friday (for me anyway) but it's kinda late. I'm really pushing it, aren't I? Meh. Where I live, it's Friday. Late Friday night, but close enough.

Reviews:

**Toothless572**- He may join, he may not. You don't know. But I know. *creepy smile*

**Lyra Heartstrings**- I hope so, I've got quite a bit planned for this story!

**MonkeyLover422**- This chapter should be good news for you, then! :D

**Kiara McMissile**- ...I...I just... ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't even begin to express my feels! THE FEEELS!

**Dark Magix**- Lol I saw the "_I would set the lemons on fire and scream,_ "'_YOU GOT MY ORDER WRONG I WANTED SIDDELEY!'_" thing on your profile. Thanks so much for that XD I also saw that you hope to never get writer's block. Sorry to burst your bubble, but if you're gonna be a writer, you're gonna get writer's block. But don't worry, we all survive :)

**Olivia G**- Relax, just read this chapter :)

**Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95**- Thank you. Here's the next one :D

**Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk**- I think you're the only one reading this who's happy that Johnny is gone XD And you like my version of Siddeley? YAY THANK YOU! I'm pretty sure this story is the only one in which Sid is a main character and isn't crazy. Well he is, but more controlled. But that's okay, I love the crazy Sid.

Wow, the last chapter really got you all interested, huh? That kinda sucks for all of us because the story's starting to calm down a bit now. But it won't stay calm for long.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Promise**

_That's ridiculous. Siddeley never accept that._

_I think it's possible he would._

_I never asked your opinion, Emotion. Now keep quiet._

_Please, Logic. You of all people should know I pretty much always get my way._

_That's because you force yourself into every waking moment._

_Um, hey? I think I should have a say in my own thought processes, shouldn't I?_

_Oh, hello there, Siddeley. We missed you. Look, don't listen to Emotion. He's going to lead you the wrong way. Like he always does._

_And Logic is just gonna make the problem worse. I'm tellin' ya man, feelings are where it's AT!_

_Emotion, go sit in the corner, you're in time out. What were you saying, Logic?_

_I was saying that you work for CHROME, and Zundapp is the enemy. That's more than enough to tell you not to accept._

_Very true._

_Plus, Finn's been your best friend for as long as I can remember. It makes absolutely no logical sense to betray him._

_However-_

_Emotion, I told you to go away._

_No way, bro! Anyway, you feel hurt by Finn's popularity, right? But it's not really anyone's fault. And that frustration, that feeling, is what could make you accept. You'd finally get what you deserve__. And we all know how badly you crave for that. Wouldn't that make you so happy?_

_As far as craving happiness goes, I agree._

_...whose side are you two even on?_

_The conscience takes no side, Siddeley. Our purpose is to help you pick yours._

* * *

The sound of pained groaning dragged Siddeley away from his mental battle. He glanced over and saw Finn weakly lifting his head. The pilot was at his friend's side in an instant, steadying him as he sat up.

Finn was silent for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. "Where's Annlet?!" he gasped.

"He's gone, he left," Siddeley reassured.

"Oh good," Finn sighed. "He didn't do anything to you, did he? Are you hurt?"

Siddeley tried to show Finn his hurt arm, but winced at the sudden movement. The effects of the adrenaline were disappearing and he could feel the pain. He angled his arm enough to show Finn the ripped and bloodied jacket sleeve. "Eh, I could use a Band-Aid. Should we go to the hospital?" asked Siddeley.

Finn thought everything over. "I would say yes, to get that taken care of as soon as possible. However, tourists who were at the Great Wall during the fire are already being treated at the nearest ones. They would have no room for us, and would be suspicious of a gun injury. And I still really don't want to get any officials involved."

"So, the hospital's a no?"

"Looks like it."

"Then what do we do about my arm? It really hurts," Siddeley added in a pained whisper. The injury was hurting more and more.

Finn nodded. "I should be able to take care of it myself. To an extent, anyway."

"Really?" Siddeley asked. "No offense, but you're not exactly a doctor. Or a nurse. Or any type of medical personnel."

"Field agents are trained to do quite a bit of medical treatments in case they have to," Finn explained.

_Oh okay. So you're popular, amazing in combat, clever and organized, prepared for anything and everything, and now you're a doctor. Perfect Finn, as always. _"Oh, cool," Siddeley forced himself to say.

"Very," Finn agreed. "Come on," he said, placing a hand on Siddeley's other shoulder, "let's get you patched up. Then we can go home."

* * *

Finn had cleaned himself up as much as possible before entering a store. Siddeley remained hidden in the alley, as a man with an injured arm would have caused unneeded suspicion. Eventually, Finn returned with new clothes for the both of them and medical supplies for Siddeley's injured arm.

"I brought British currency along, then exchanged it for Chinese money," Finn informed.

"That's nice- wait, what? When did you do that?!" Siddeley questioned.

"When you were sleeping. You sleep like a log, Sid," Finn said with a laugh.

Siddeley threw a roll of gauze at him, but allowed himself a small smile.

"Wait, don't put the jacket on yet," Finn warned, noticing Siddeley trying- and failing- to put it on after he had managed to change his shirt. Finn grabbed gauze, fabric pads, and rubbing alcohol and sat down next to the other man.

Siddeley awkwardly shuffled the new jacket off, making sure to hide the envelope he had gotten from Annlet. "This is going to be done now?"

"Of course," Finn said, "we can't have you walking around in public with that arm not taken care of." He pushed Siddeley's shirt sleeve up and rose an eyebrow at the sight. "That will need stitches. That part will be done back home."

Siddeley rolled his eyes. "Yes, I need stitches. Because clearly I have the best luck ever."

Finn poured rubbing alcohol onto a fabric pad. "Oh no," Siddeley groaned, knowing that rubbing alcohol stung. "This is going to hurt much more than it already does, isn't it?"

"You bet," Finn said.

"Ugh."

Finn pressed the pad to the injury. "Hey, be glad the bullet isn't in your arm. It would hurt a lot if I had to remove it."

"It hurts a lot now!" Siddeley hissed through clenched teeth.

"Exactly why I got you pain medication pills," Finn said, nodding toward another shopping bag. "A bottle of water to take them with as well."

Siddeley sighed. "So that's why you took so long in there. You just have everything all planned out, haven't you?"

"Of course," Finn said with a grin. He placed a clean fabric pad on the wound and wrapped it with gauze. Afterward, he put the supplies away and fished in his pocket for more money. He was pleased when he counted enough. "For the train and taxi rides back to the hotel," he explained.

Siddeley shook his head, but an amused smile tugged at his face. "You really do have everything all planned out."

"You know I do, old boy."

* * *

It was early in the morning when the two returned to the hotel. Siddeley would have taken hours getting up to the room, lumbering along like a zombie, had Finn not taken a firm grip on his jacket sleeve and pulled him along. Once there, Siddeley didn't even make it to a chair or bed. He promptly collapsed face-down on the floor, not bothering to maneuver into a more comfortable position.

"Sid, get up," Finn scolded. "You don't know what's been on that floor while we were gone."

"I'm sure the maids did a wonderful job. The bed's made and everything," the pilot responded with a yawn.

Finn rolled his eyes and awkwardly half-lifted half-shoved his friend onto one of the beds, making sure the injured arm faced up. He opened his mouth to say something, then went silent, opting instead to walk over to the other bed and turn off the light. Suddenly, Finn's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Oh, Sid, I never did thank you for taking that bullet for me. It really means a lot to me."

Siddeley kept his eyes shut. "Hm, thank me later, I'm too-" he interrupted himself with a yawn. "-tired..."

"Promise me we'll always be friends. And we'll never abandon each other," Finn asked after a few seconds.

"Finn, that's childish. And we already did that when we were kids."

"Do it again, then."

Siddeley tried to fall asleep, but he felt more and more thoughts flow through his tired brain. _Well this is random. I thought I accidentally knocked him out when I pushed him away from the bullet. Was he awake when Annlet proposed the deal? Meh, whatever. He's my friend. My perfect friend who I could never compare to, the one who gets all the glory, but my friend nonetheless. I owe him this. But after all this time, doesn't he owe something in return? _Siddeley pushed the thoughts away. "Sure," he said. "I promise."

Even in the dark, it was obvious Finn was grinning. "I promise too." The two said good night to each other, and their conversation faded to silence.

_I know this will end up hurting me, but I made you a promise. And I'm going to keep that promise. No matter what._

* * *

A/N: PLOT TWIST YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON DIDN'T YOU I HOPE YOU'RE ALL CONFUSED

In the beginning, when Sid has that mental argument between Logic and Emotion in his head, it may be difficult to tell who's saying what. The speakers go in this order: Logic, Emotion, Logic, Emotion, Logic, Siddeley, Logic, Emotion, Siddeley, Logic, Siddeley, Logic, Emotion, Siddeley, Emotion, Logic, Siddeley, and the last line, "_The conscience takes no_ _side, Siddeley. Our purpose is to help you pick yours."_ is said by both Logic and Emotion. I think I wrote Emotion with an American accent, even though Siddeley is British and probably wouldn't have his subconscious talking in an American accent...oh well. Character trait XD

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7- As Expected

A/N: At last, I have returned! I'm really sorry about disappearing, but I just had a lot of school-related things to deal with and I needed to work on the plot of this story. Wow, a month of Fridays with no updates? UNACCEPTABLE! (No, I don't watch Adventure Time)

Reviews:

**Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk-** I wish I had a flight simulator. Or an actual airplane. That would be even better XD

**StacyMcMissile-** The voices in my head are Logic and Emotion, and I also tend to mentally narrate everything I do. I think it would be fun to have a little Siddeley making sarcastic comments in my head every now and then XD

**LightningFireDragon3713-** Finn is such a good spy, he can eavesdrop when he's unconscious! Lol, he actually really wasn't eavesdropping. You'll find that out in the beginning of this chapter.

**Guest-** Thanks! I think Siddeley is intelligent, but with the insane version of him, it doesn't really show. A large part of the reason I started this story is to bring a darker side to Siddeley's character.

**Dark Magix-** Lol, I didn't think anyone ever re-blew their bubble after someone else burst it XD

**Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95-** So I'm doing a good job of keeping interest? Awesome. My plan is working. Ehehe.

**Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise-** I would love to see that drawing!

Goodness gracious people, stop changing your pen names! If this keeps up, I'm not gonna know who's who anymore XD

* * *

**Chapter 7- As Expected**

Finn came into awareness slowly. The mix of dream and reality confused his tired brain. Flashbacks of the previous day had made their way into his dreams and tortured him all night long.

First there was Siddeley. When Finn hit the wall, reality was torn from his grasp and he had no way of knowing what went down between his friend and the stranger. Had he left Siddeley to fend off Annlet all by himself? What had happened?

Then there was the fire. The flames reached out at him greedily, swarming his body. Finn thrashed and kicked out, but there was no escape. The flames created a barrier, wrapped around his limbs and dragged him back...

But there was no fire.

It was only the sheets.

Finn opened a cautious eye. Half his bed sheets were on the floor, half tangled among his limbs. He laid in place not daring to breathe, still trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"So who attacked first, you or the sheets?"

Finn whipped around, the sudden voice having gotten the adrenaline going again. There was Siddeley, sitting on the other bed with a frown and raised eyebrow. The clothes he was wearing were different from those he wore the last night, and he looked cleaner.

"I got up a while ago and took a shower, and I came back to find you flailing around like a maniac," Siddeley said. "I was just about ready to call an exorcist."

Finn said nothing, staring blankly at the other man. Siddeley walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, did you lend your brain to someone else or what?"

Finn blinked again and snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry," he stammered.

Siddeley smirked. "Fail."

* * *

In the late afternoon that day, the two spies arrived back in London. After Finn fussed over Siddeley's arm wound, he had finally deemed the pilot able to fly home.

"It's so good to be back again, even though we weren't gone for very long," Siddeley said, as the two walked down the ramp of the jet.

"Yes," Finn agreed. "Back to paperwork and missions. Then more paperwork."

"And flying all over the world," added Siddeley.

Finn nodded. "The life of an agent," he said with a sigh. The two walked into a nearby building, then exited through the other side into a small parking lot. Parked right in front was Finn's Aston Martin. Both agents hopped in and Finn started the car.

"Finally, I can't wait to catch up on sleep!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Not just yet," Finn replied. "I'm taking you to the hospital for your arm."

"Meh. Again with the arm."

"Do you _want_ an arm injury for the rest of your life?"

"...no."

"Well, then. There's your answer."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Soon, Finn pulled into a parking space in front of CHROME's very own hospital. The two were taken to a room (Finn had insisted on coming along, for pretty much no reason) and the nurse, who appeared a few minutes later, set to work on Siddeley's arm immediately.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked. "If I may know, of course..."

"There was a man who tried to shoot me, but the bullet hit my friend here instead," Finn answered smoothly, with his charming smile. In return, the nurse giggled shyly as she cleaned the wound.

Siddeley started ranting internally as he watched Finn flirt with the nurse. _I took that bullet for him on_ _purpose, what does he think he's saying?!_

"Oh dear, I've grabbed the wrong scissors. Excuse me a moment," the nurse said, as she left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Siddeley glared at Finn. "The bullet hit me instead?! What is that supposed to mean?"

Finn didn't respond, his mind too occupied with thoughts of the pretty nurse, with her perfectly curled hair, slim body, and bright, cheerful eyes. Before Siddeley could try to get an answer out of Finn, the nurse returned with a smile still on her face. As she continued working, there was no more conversation, but Siddeley noticed the constant flirty looks she and Finn gave each other. _Ugh, I'd rather look at my ripped-up arm than see that, _the pilot thought with disgust.

Once she was done, the nurse put away her supplies and made eye contact with Siddeley for the first, and probably only, time. "You'll have to come back eventually to get those removed, but otherwise, you're good to go. Oh, and quite a bit of agents are embarrassed when they get hurt, but don't worry, you were only doing your job to help Finn," she said, patting the side of Siddeley's uninjured arm.

She then turned to Finn. "Bye, _Mr. McMissile_," she said in the sexiest tone she could muster, with a wink to top it off. Siddeley snorted. _Women,_ he thought, as Finn winked back at the nurse.

As the two walked away, Siddeley's mind was in turmoil. _Just doing my job? It was through my own choice, my own will_ _that Finn is alive and unharmed today! And someone had the nerve to tell me it was expected of me?! I cannot believe this!_

* * *

A young man with red-brown hair jogged down the hall. Another man, taller, with black hair, was close behind. "Sid!" cried the shorter man, "did you hear about that banquet being thrown in Finn's honor?"

Siddeley looked up from his map, as he had been checking the distances between England and other countries. "No. Is there one?"

"Yes, it'll be to show how much Finn's done for CHROME. Basically celebrating how much of a good agent and role model he is," the redheaded man answered.

The other nodded. "And everyone's going to be there!"

Siddeley didn't reply right away. Honestly, he really didn't want to go. But he had made a commitment to Finn, and that meant going to all of his silly banquets and whatnot. What good was a friend if said friend didn't support you? _Ironic thought._ _Finn never supported me._

"Well...?" the shorter man prodded. Apparently Siddeley had been lost in his own thoughts for a bit too long this time.

Siddeley forced a nod. "Of course I'll be there, Leland. This will be fun."

"There's the spirit!" the taller man laughed, clapping Siddeley on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I'm sure I will too, Stephenson."

Lies.

* * *

A/N: I'm so excited for all the drama coming up soon! DRAMA DRAMA EMOTIONS DRAMA! Plus, Leland and Stephenson have finally entered the story! They'll both be playing a big role later on. By the way, that whole nurse-scene was mainly to show how much Finn is admired by the other agents and how much of a charmer he can be. And Siddeley was irritated because he lacks social skills XD

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8- Breaking Point

A/N: I'm gonna thank all of you out there reading and reviewing, faving and following, because if you didn't, I'd have given up on this story by now. So thank you!

Also, let me just say that I am American. I fail at British English and I've never been out of this country, so please don't get all irritated at me if you're British and I described something incorrectly or accidentally made one of the characters say or write something in American English.

Reviews:

**Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise**- It was so short because I didn't have enough time to write a long chapter, and because originally, chapter seven and eight were to be the same, but I split them up because it would be too long of a chapter otherwise. This one is longer. I'm excited to see the drawing!

**Dark Magix**- That is definitely how Sid feels. Poor guy :(

**Kiara McMissile**- Yes, seriously. Lol, I'm totally making Finn the bad guy XD but don't worry, after this chapter, I can start to expand on Finn's character more.

**LightningFireDragon3713**- Let's find out! :D

**Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95**- I can somewhat picture him flirting with women, like in the way Holley flirted with Ivan to distract him. Lol but honestly, I really can't picture Finn flirting with women the way he did with that nurse.

Long, important, relatively dramatic chapter here! I edited it myself about three or four times, then had my gothtastic friend/sister edit it, so this will probably be the best chapter of the story so far. Also, it'll probably be kind of a while before I update again, so enjoy this chapter until the next update. That being said... *collapses on floor and falls asleep*

* * *

**Chapter 8- Breaking Point**

A week passed, and banquet day came. Siddeley stood outside the ballroom, dreading the thought of entering. _Stay for about an hour, then fake illness and leave. Sounds like a good plan_. Siddeley adjusted his tie and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to clear his mind, but an all-too-familiar voice interrupted him.

_Whoo! Let's get this party started, yo!_

_Emotion, if I had a hand, I'd slap you._

_Oh, Logic, you stick in the mud. Live a little! Like me!_

_How are we supposed to "live" if we are merely voices in Siddeley's head?_

_Um, we could tell him to live for us!_

_Siddeley is most definitely not the party type, you simple-minded idiot. And neither am I._

_Well I am! _

"Two against one, Emotion. Logic and I win, and there will be absolutely no partying going on anywhere inside my head, got it?" Siddeley snarled aloud.

Apparently, Leland, ever the ninja, appeared behind Siddeley without his knowing. "Well of course the party isn't in your head. It's in there, silly!" Leland laughed, pointing to the ballroom. He grabbed Siddeley's wrist and dragged him along. "Let's go, mate! Finn and Stephen are already inside!"

_Thanks so much, Emotion. Now people really think there's something wrong with Sid._

_Well it's not like they didn't before!_

Before he knew it, Siddeley had been dragged through the entire ballroom and was jerked to a stop at a small table near the stage. Like Leland said, Finn and Stephenson were already there.

"I see you've helped Sid find the table," Stephenson laughed.

"Sid!" Finn exclaimed with a huge grin, "I'm so glad you made it!"

Siddeley faked a laugh and waved dismissively. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Leland and Siddeley sat down, and the four engaged in lively conversation. It was mainly Leland and Stephenson doing the talking, but Finn occasionally told a short story of his own experiences. Siddeley sat silently, preferring to listen and added his input when needed. The four had been friends for quite a while, having an odd relationship with one another, but stayed close throughout the years nonetheless. Siddeley actually got along with Leland and Stephenson, having long conversations with both of them that often lasted into the night.

It was Finn who was the problem.

About an hour of idle chatter and eating passed before the chief executive of CHROME himself stood at the front of the stage.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for attending tonight," he said, once he got the full attention of the ballroom. "This occasion is to celebrate a special agent and how much he's done, not just for CHROME, but for the world. And now, to say a few words of his own, please welcome Finn McMissile!"

The crowd erupted into claps and whistles as Finn stood. "Congratulations, mate!" Leland cheered. Finn grinned and nodded thanks and made his way to the stage.

Soon Finn was at the stage, receiving the microphone from the chief executive. With a deep breath, Finn began.

"This was said already, but I really do want to thank each and every single one of you for supporting me here tonight," he said. "I really wasn't expecting this. I didn't see it coming at all!"

_Yes you did, we all did,_ Siddeley thought.

"This is such an honor, and I love all of you for feeling that I deserve this," Finn continued, gesturing around himself.

Siddeley kept up the mental commentary. _Do you love me? As a friend, of course. Do you think I feel you deserve this?_

"But most of all, I want to thank this ridiculous lot," Finn laughed, nodding toward the table his friends sat at.

_Oh, __we're_ _getting a bit of attention now? Amazing._

"Three terms can describe Leland Turbo: caffeine-addict, aspiring writer, and beyond all, odd. Thank you for being such a happy, energetic presence in my life, Le." Claps and cheers for Leland filled the room, and Leland himself blushed and sank into his seat.

"Stephenson! You have such an original and unique use of logic, and I love to debate with you. Thank you for keeping my wits sharp." More applause, but unlike Leland, Stephenson seemed to swell with pride and allowed himself to enjoy the attention.

_My turn. I can't wait to see how this goes. Go on, Finn. What have you got to say about me?_

* * *

Siddeley dashed down the halls as fast as possible. Tears he held back for years ran down his cheeks uncontrollably. Suppressed emotions were finally thrown to the surface, fake smiles and pokerfaces completely abandoned. Siddeley didn't even know what he was trying to do. The only thought he could form was to get away from Finn.

Eventually he made it to his room; he immediately went for the dirty jacket he'd worn during the mission in China. Out of one of the pockets, he retrieved the envelope given to him by Annlet. Without a second thought, Siddeley tore the envelope open and unfolded the paper within.

_I see you've decided to join us. Nice choice._

_Fly toward Germany in your CHROME jet; do not fly commercially. Make sure no one can track you. About halfway through the flight, another small plane will fly with you to a remote location in Germany. That small plane will be with us, so don't shoot it down. I look forward to seeing you._

_-Annlet_

Siddeley nodded to himself as he finished the note. He glanced out the window. His room overlooked the airfield of CHROME headquarters, and he saw a silver and black jet with A113 painted on its tail. It was almost as if the jet itself was calling him. Siddeley got a bag from his closet. He rummaged through the wardrobe, pulling out multiple changes of clothes. He lost track of time as he packed, and soon, the bag was full. As he turned to leave, something held him back. Shrugging the pack off his shoulder, Siddeley got out a pen and notepad, wrote a note to Finn, and placed it on the bedside table.

A duffel bag in hand and new hope in heart, Siddeley made his way to the patient jet. He filled it with fuel and did a quick preflight check of the jet to make sure it was okay to fly. Once satisfied, the pilot practically skipped up the ramp and into the cockpit. Luckily, because of the odd way CHROME jets were parked, Siddeley didn't need a ground crew and didn't have to deal with people questioning him. Slowly he taxiied to a nearby runway. _Great. Now I just need to make it past the ATCs and I'm free!_

Unfortunately for Siddeley, all the air traffic controllers had been allowed to leave early for Finn's banquet. All except one. And this one was watching his every move. "Sid, where are you going?" she asked over the radio.

Siddeley stared at the control tower. Why was this ATC speaking so informally? _Oh, right, _he thought, sliding a hand down his face. _Lily's on duty tonight. I should have seen this coming. _Siddeley, a pilot, and Lily, an air traffic controller, got to know each other because of their similar jobs. Somehow the two became acquaintances over time. Siddeley sighed, thinking about how to reply to her. "I'm just going flying for a little while to clear my mind, that's all."

In the control tower, Lily nodded. "But aren't you going to the banquet for Finn?"

"I went already, but I just had a bit too much to think about, so I left," Siddeley responded.

"Alright," said Lily. "You're cleared for takeoff. Have fun. And come back soon!"

"I will."

_I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, Leland, Stephenson. I'm never coming back._

_Goodbye._

* * *

For the first time in his life, Finn was speechless. The sight of his best friend suddenly breaking down and running away just unfolded right before his eyes. He glanced around the room. Some agents were still staring at the door Siddeley left through, some whispered amongst themselves. Finn shook the shock off and recovered quickly. "Well then, moving on. I... um..."

Finn couldn't continue, as the gazes of Leland and Stephenson caught his attention. He gave a sympathetic look, and a small nod of acknowledgement as if to say, _I know. I'll take care of this in a moment_.

Turning his attention to the crowd once more, Finn thanked everyone again and ended his speech. He hopped from the stage and made a beeline for his friends.

"Blimey, what was that?!" Leland exclaimed. "Finn, we've got to go after him!"

Stephenson wasn't listening, and was keeping his eyes trained on the door, half expecting Siddeley to come back and tell him everything was okay.

Finn had a peculiar expression on his face. "I think we should leave Sid alone and let him cool off a bit. I don't want to provoke him further..."

"Finn, being ignored is the last thing he needs!" Leland shrieked. "He needs comfort and reassurance right now, because clearly you struck a major nerve! I'm going after him. Let's go, Stephen."

Leland marched off, a shocked and quiet Stephenson trailing behind. Finn remained at the table, staring after his friends and wondering, _what did I do wrong?_

"Sid! Where are you?" Leland called once reaching Siddeley's room. He glanced around, and saw that no one was there. "...Sid?"

Stephenson paced back and forth. "Where could he have gone? Whenever he gets upset he always comes here..."

"Unless he decides to go out flying," Leland added thoughtfully. "Look out the window, do you see the jet there?"

But Stephenson didn't move. His gaze was resting on the bedside table, and he didn't blink at all. Leland called his name again. "Stephen! Is the jet there?"

"No," Stephenson replied slowly, "but this note is." The tall man picked up the small piece of paper on the table and showed it to Leland.

After reading, Leland sighed to himself. "Finn needs to see this." Stephenson nodded his agreement, and the two agents walked back down to the banquet.

* * *

Finn was sitting at the table, calmly sipping wine when his friends returned. Without Siddeley, he noticed, which disappointed him, though he allowed only a small frown to show it.

"Was he in too much of a mood to come back?" Finn questioned.

Leland rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how much of an understatement that is. Read this," he said, tossing the small paper at Finn.

The elder spy caught it with ease, and continued to sip his drink as he read it. However, what he read made him nearly drop the glass.

_Finn,_

_I'm amazed you cared enough to find this note and read it. Or maybe someone else found it. Maybe one of your little pets found this addressed to you and being ever so obedient, delivered it straight to you. But I digress. I care about you, Finn. You know I do. You're my closest friend. At least, those things used to be true. I endured this emotional pain because I was your friend. There were many times I thought about just giving up and leaving you. It would be easy, no one would notice, except maybe Leland and Stephenson. But the question is, would you?_

_-Siddeley_

Finn couldn't believe what he saw. By the time his eyes reached Siddeley's signed name at the bottom, the expensive wine glass had slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

* * *

A/N: So, who actually _didn't_ see this coming? Meh, everyone did. Heck, it was in the name of the chapter and description of the story itself! I fail at suspense XD but you know what I didn't fail at? You all have to wait to find out what Finn said about Sid! BECAUSE I'M EVIL LIKE THAT.

And I know when Siddeley leaves, that's not exactly the process of what happens when a plane takes off, but just pretend it is for the sake of the story. I based Leland and Stephenson on two of my friends, just to let you know.

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
